Ivan Rostislavich Berladnik (c1110-1162)
}} Ivan Rostislavich (c1110-1162) - Prince of Zvenigorod and Prince of Halych (1144) prince, grandson of Volodar Rostislavich (according to another version, grandson of Vasilko Rostislavich Леонтій ВОЙТОВИЧ КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ). He is nicknamed Berladnik in the Moldovan city of Bârlad, the center of the Berlad territory , which in the 12th century served as a refuge for princes and common people, where Ivan Rostislavich fled to after the defeat of 1144 and where he found supporters. Conflict with Vladimir See also: The Galician Uprising (1144) Until 1144, Ivan Rostislavich reigned in his Principality of Zvenigorod. In that year the Prince of Halych Vladimir Volodarevich (Vladimirko) once went hunting for quite some time. Dissatisfied with him, the boyars of Haych decided to take advantage of his absence and overthrow him. The requested Ivan Rostislavich to take the throne of Halych. The ambitious Ivan did not hesitate to show up and seize Halych. Upon learning of this, Vladimir soon appeared under the walls of Halych with a large army. The siege of the city began. The besieged strong stood the onslaught of Vladimir's squad and their sorties inflicted great harm to his forces. Ivan Rostislavich took part in the raids, and, during one of them was cut off from the city by Vladimir's troops from the city, He was able to break through but was forced to leave the principality forever. First he fled towards the Danube in Bârlad, and from there went to Kiev, to Grand Prince Vsevolod Olgovich, the implacable enemy of the Prince of Halych (1145). Mercenary In 1146, Ivan was in the ranks of the troops of Vsevolod's brother Svyatoslav Olgovich. Afterwards, Ivan Rostislavich, was wandering from one court to another, serving with his retinue as a prince, then for another, and fought with the enemies first trying to obtain his own inheritance, then in the interests of the prince to whom he served. For more than 15 years he spent in fruitless search of his destiny, constantly serving some great prince. After Izyaslav Mstislavich's attack on Svyatoslav Olgovich, Ivan Berladnik moved to the service of Rostislav Mstislavich, prince of Smolensk. In 1149 he was in the service of the Prince of Suzdal Yuri Dovgoruky and fought in the remote north with the vassals of Veliky Novgorod . Conflict with Yaroslav See also: The internecine war in Russia (1158-1161) In 1156, Yuri, yielding to the requests of his son-in-law, Yaroslav, Vladimir's son, agreed to extradite Ivan Yaroslav and sent him bound to Kiev, but the metropolitan and the higher clergy stood up for Ivan Rostislavich, and he conspired with them to fulfill his intention, Yuri sent Berladnik back to Suzdal. On the way, the people of Izyaslav Davydovich attacked him, beat him away from the Yuryev's servants and transported them to Chernigov ( 1157).). In the person of Berladnik Izyaslav probably wanted to have a stronghold against the ambitious aspirations of Yaroslav Galytsky and more than all the other princes patronized Ivan Rostislavich. He did not extradite him even when the ambassadors of many Russian and Polish princes and even the ambassadors of the Hungarian king appeared to him for Berladnik. And since he considered it dangerous to keep him at home, he helped him to flee to the steppe to the Polovtsians (1158). With them, Berladnik first dealt with the robbery of Galician vessels on the Danube, and then went to Yaroslav himself. But during the siege of the city of Ushytsa, most of the Polovtsians left Berladnik, and he and the others arrived in Kiev, to Izyaslav Davydovich, who then occupied the Grand Prince's table ( 1159).). Izyaslav accepted him and even appealed to Yaroslav with the demand for an estate for Berladnik, but, summoned by the Galician prince to fight, lost in it both the great reign and life ( 1161 ). Death Deprived of the only patron, Berladnik went to Greece and died in Thessaloniki, in 1162 , poisoned, according to legend. Such was the fate of his son Rostislav Ivanovich . Notes Category:Deaths by poisoning